


She leaps, He Catches, and They return Home

by ScifiSOS



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Solas doesn't like you jumping on his desk stop it, Why does Leliana let you do that anyways?, i wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScifiSOS/pseuds/ScifiSOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question is: does he drop all his research and catch her? Or does he let her fall because this was her own doing anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She leaps, He Catches, and They return Home

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I’m writing fluff. This is why I don’t usually go to bed at nine pm folks, I’ll wake up at 1 or 2 AM wanting to write shit.
> 
> Just FYI I'm probably not going to edit anything.

It is another day, a normal day, at Skyhold – for once.

Solas softly hums, as he spys no pranks from Sera…

No bird shit on his research…

Varric didn’t leave another dirty of his friend’s “friend” fiction on his desk…

Dorian seems to be missing, for once not hovering over and criticizing how he dresses…

No Bull up there making derogatory comments to said Tevinter Mage…

No Taeven there to make those worse.

No. It was another day at Skyhold and he is pleased that for once he can call it a normal day.

He didn’t see his vhenan, but she is probably out saving the world with the Inquisitor. In the back of his mind he realizes that is probably where the others went. Actually, Blackwall and him might have been the only ones left behind today. _That is fine_ , he thinks, as he flips through one of his books.

He worries, but she is capable and reckless but she always manages to get out of the trouble she makes.

“Fretting over her, stupid, so stupid, why would you jump onto a giant for fun?”

Cole disrupts his thoughts, but that is fine, that is more normal to him than anything else. He enjoys the spirit’s company. “Hello Cole.”

“Hello~.”

Silence. It doesn’t last long because is it Cole and it can’t help but feel.

“Gold eyes glaze over, lost in thought, lost in history, she tries to respond but knows that I win the argument. Though I would extend it, if I could, to see that passion in her eyes again.”

Solas hums.

“She huffs, hands reaching, already knowing what she wants. No, I say, No because you’ll just take me to the tavern. She smiles and touches my hand and I am lost in her warmth. I leave with her, because there will be a time where I have to leave her.”

Solas hums again, scribbling down some notes.

“The Inquisitor is unique, unusual, but you find her even more so. She is compelling and you can’t help but wonder what she would be like as Inquisitor but is glad she isn’t.” Cole swishes his feet back and forth. “She is glad she isn’t Inquisitor too.”

Solas blinks and looks up at Cole. “Oh?”

“Yes, so close, so close, if the shadow hadn’t hid firebirds note, she would have found her and send her back home. So close, I couldn’t stand it. I don’t want to lead anyone. Heart pounding, cheeks flushing, fighting and falling it is such a rush. I’m free from responsibility.”

A sense of relief washed over Solas, not realizing that it is a thought that had bothered him before. He knew, of course, but he was never sure if it was something she wanted. He returns to his research.

“Face flushed, she rushes to him. Home. How could she do that? How could she neglect lives like that just because they are shemlen? If it wasn’t for the me, she would gladly close her eyes to the suffering of others because they aren’t elves – they aren’t Dalish.”

He recalls these moments as he scribbles down more notes. His cheeks warm because she considers him ‘home’.

“She looks at me, and sees me as some sort of symbol. Because I am not a true Dalish. A flat-earred who managed to worm her way in through the years. She helps, grudgingly, because it’s the only way she thinks she can apologize. How dare she?”

“Those thoughts are private, Cole.” He chides softly. He knows the spirit can’t help it, but Ghewen had not confided these things in him yet.

“Sorry.” Cole smiles. “She is open, trusting, and so foolish but it makes me happy. She talks, curled in my arms, the rare moments where all is right in the world and troubles are forgotten. Her warmth spreads and I am lost in its sea.”

Cole speaks as he continues to flip through pages and listens halfheartedly.

He doesn’t even notice how much time passes, or when the spirit finally slips away.

\-----------

A feeling of doom.

It isn’t intense or life-threatening. His heart is beating wildly and he is glaring down at his notes because he knows.

They are back. They are back and that means trouble. He doesn’t know who, because they are all trouble in their own way.

“SOLAS!” He flinches visibly. _Please, don’t let that have come from above._ He begs. He has a pile of research and if she’s going to do what he thinks she is going to do….

“SOLAS!” She calls out again. He closes his eyes and looks up. He is dreading this. She is standing on the fence of the third floor. How could the Spymaster let her… _and_ others do these things?

“Ghewen, _vhenan_ don’t. I have a bunch of research and-“

“I WILL LAND RIGHT ON THAT SKULL THING! Don’t you worry!” She laughs, her balance wobbles and his heart sinks. He knows she will not fall but there are times when he is scared she will fall – not jump - and hurt herself.

“Don’t you dare! Did you go out drinking before you came here?!” He quickly begins gathering all his work, cursing himself for not organizing sooner. He curses her, because he knows she doesn't need to drink to do something so- so ridiculous!

He glances, sucks in his breath, and backs away with what he has as she leaps. He mourns the potential loss of his other research and just watches with wide eyes.

_Please don’t break anything!_

She lands, almost perfectly on the shard, relief.

Then _she wobbles_ , she clearly is going to fall.

The question is: does he drop all his research to catch her? OR does he let her fall, because this was all her doing anyways?

He curses, dropping everything he had gathered, _stepping on it_ , and reaches out to grab hold of her.

Safe. His face burns as it presses against her exposed stomach, damn that qunari “armor” they found. Ever since they found the schematic she’s been wanting to wear it. “It’s like acceptable bondage!” She said.

He hears laughter, before realizing its coming from them. He drags her off the desk, stumbling when she jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She is warm, as always. Her smile bright and brilliant, how could this world create something so beautiful and so _alive_?

He shakes his head, exasperated by her actions, and presses his forehead against hers. Fingers play with a strand of her blonde hair. His other hand resting on the small of her back. She unwraps her legs and tries to press closer to him. They mold together, so perfectly, that everything washes away. She sighs, pleased. _Home_. He recalls and agrees. Being with her is like coming home.

Solas smiles as she nudges her nose against his.

He thinks he will catch her, while he can. That he will let her in, for now, because with her he is himself again.

He is just Solas. And she is Ghewen. In this moment, as her lips brush against his, they have all the time in the world to best lost in each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its nearly four now. I got distracted lol. Didn't edit anything. Going back to bed XD.
> 
> As for the ~ behind Cole's hello.  
> I don't know, is it just me or I just see that come out every time he does that cute hello?


End file.
